


things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear

by stonerskittles



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2k15 [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sometimes I get jealous,” Scott whispers. “Maybe jealous isn’t the right word, or maybe it is.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear

“Sometimes I get jealous,” Scott whispers. “Maybe jealous isn’t the right word, or maybe it is.”

Lydia opens her eyes slowly, and is greeted with Stiles’ sleeping face close to hers, mouth open and drooling slightly. Scott is behind her, arm around her waist and face pressed against her neck. 

“Stiles has loved you since he was four years old, and it’s clear why,” Scott says, tracing random patterns on her arms with the pad of his finger. 

He must think she’s asleep, and she focuses on keeping her breathing deep and regular. 

“I love you both so much, but sometimes I think I don’t fit. You’re both so smart and-”

Lydia’s heart aches hearing Scott talk about himself like this, and decides that she’s heard enough. She turns around, and Scott’s face is coloured with surprise. 

“I didn’t know you felt like that,” she says, frowning when Scott ducks his head to avoid her eyes. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Scott says. 

Lydia cups Scott’s face, thumb swiping across his cheek. “Yes, it does. Scott, you’re the glue that holds us together.” 

Scott frowns, a crease appearing between his eyebrows. “How?”

“How often do Stiles and I fight?” Lydia counters. “We’re both stubborn and opinionated and loud, we’d be a disaster without you.” 

“S’true,” Stiles pipes up, and his arm comes up between them to grasp Scott’s hand. “We love you, Scott.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://marinmorell.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi.


End file.
